Celes Chere
|Skill = |LimitBreak = Spinning Edge |Age = 18 |DoB = 10/03 |Height = 5'8" (1.72 m) |Weight = 128 lb (58 kg) |Blood = B |Birthplace = |Treasure = Sách tranh ảnh mỹ thuật xưa |Loves = Hoa hồng |Hates = Những người đàn ông yếu đuối |Hobby = Chăm sóc hoa hồng trong greenhouse |Ultimaweapon= Save the Queen }} Tổng tư lệnh Celes Chere, hay Celes Chère, là nhân vật chính trong Final Fantasy VI. Với sức mạnh bẩm sinh và được truyền cho magic, nàng là Tổng tư lệnh của Gestahlian Empire trước khi gia nhập nhóm. Nàng đóng vai trò then chốt trong phần sau của trò chơi và cũng là nhân vật mở đầu trong World of Ruin. Celes có những đặc điểm vừa tương đồng, vừa trái ngược với Terra Branford, và cả hai đều có thể học magic một cách tự nhiên. Ngoại hình và tính cách Celes là một thiếu nữ trẻ, mới 18 vào đầu trò chơi. Nàng có mái tóc dài vàng óng, phía dưới đeo dải băng buộc đầu. Trong bức phác thảo, nàng mặc áo giáp vàng và xanh dương, mang đôi bốt cao, nhưng trong sprite của Celes, nàng lại mặc bộ giáp vàng và xanh lá, đôi bốt màu xanh dương. Tính cách của Celes phát triển qua từng giai đoạn và điều này đóng một vai trò quan trọng trong cốt truyện. Đầu tiên khi Locke Cole giải cứu Celes khỏi nhà ngục Hoàng gia, nàng nghi ngờ anh tại sao lại cứu và bảo vệ nàng, kể cả yêu cầu Locke bỏ mặc để nàng bị xử tử. Nàng được khắc hoạ như một con người đang tuyệt vọng, lạnh lùng và cô độc, nhưng nhanh chóng phát triển tình cảm với Locke. Mối quan hệ này gặp phải thử thách khi Locke nghi ngờ lòng trung thành của nàng, nhưng Celes chứng minh được lòng trung thành của mình và 2 người làm hoà. Nỗi tuyệt vọng và cô đơn có lúc bao trùm lấy nàng (nếu hội đủ các điều kiện) khiến Celes cố gắng tự tử. Sau này, nàng nhìn thấy ánh sáng hi vọng, và dùng nó để gây ảnh hưởng lên người khác. Đặc biệt khi nàng giúp đỡ Setzer khỏi đắm chìm trong tuyệt vọng. Nàng cũng hay quan quan tâm, giúp đỡ mọi người, đặc biệt là Locke, và cuối cùng là Terra. Cốt truyện .]] Có rất ít thông tin về quá khứ của Celes , nhưng có thể khẳng định một điều là nàng đã sinh ra và lớn lên ở Vector, và được giao cho Cid Del Norte Marquez huấn luyện thành một Magitek knight.Nàng là một trong những người đầu tiên trải qua sự truyền lọc Magictek. Kefka Palazzo mới là kẻ đầu tiên tiến hành thí nghiệm này, tuy nhiên quá trình kết dính đã xảy ra và hậu quả biến hắn thành một kẻ có bản tính điên loạn. Celes, khác với Kefka, vẫn còn giữ được sự tỉnh táo và được mô tả là sở hữu "một tâm hồn trong trắng như tuyết". Celes trải qua thời thơ ấu ở trong quân đội của Đế chế và được đào tạo để trở thành Magitek soldier. Dường như Celes thăng quan tiến chức rất nhanh. Mặc dù bản chất hiền hậu, nàng đặt bổn phận của một người lính trước tiên và trên hết nên đã phạm phải nhiều tội ác to lớn lúc còn là Magitek Knight, ví dụ như thiêu sống Maranda. Celes xuất hiện đầu tiên trong đoạn hồi tưởng của Terra cùng với Kefka và Leo, nhưng người chơi chưa biết gì về nàng . Phản bội Không rõ tình huống mà nàng làm phản Đế chế, nhưng việc đầu độc thành Doma của Kefka được cho là nguyên nhân. Sẽ hợp lý nếu lấy giả thiết rằng nàng đã tra hỏi Kefka sau đó nên đã bị bắt, nhưng vẫn chưa có tuyên bố chính thức. Locke Cole đã mở khoá còng tay giải thoát cho nàng khỏi căn hầm trong nhà một gã trọc phú ở South Figaro, bởi vì nàng gợi cho anh nhớ lại người bạn gái đã mất, Rachel. Nàng sắp bị đem đi xử trảm vào ngày mai với tội danh tạo phản. Celes và Locke đi đến Narshe để cảnh báo Trưởng lão. Khi họ đến nơi, Cyan Garamonde và nàng đánh nhau, khiến Locke phải ngăn họ lại. Sau này, mọi người hợp sức lại để bảo vệ Narshe trước quân đội của Kefka, và thành công. Tuy nhiên, sau trận chiến, Terra phản ứng với the frozen Esper lần thứ 2, nên biến thành Esper rồi bay đi. Một nhóm tìm kiếm ra đời. Terra được tìm thấy ở trong thành phố Zozo, trên đỉnh cao nhất của toà tháp. Nàng được Ramuh săn sóc, ông yêu cầu cả nhóm đến Vector, đến thủ phủ Hoàng gia, để giải cứu cho những Espers bị giam cầm, trong đó có, Maduin, là cha của Terra. Celes đồng ý dẫn dắt nhóm, còn Locke thì trợ giúp nàng. giả dạng Maria.]] Để đi đến Vector, cả nhóm cần một chiếc phi thuyền. Trong thị trấn Jidoor, Celes biết được người đàn ông tên Setzer Gabbiani là chủ sở hữu chiến phi thuyền duy nhất trên thế giới - Blackjack. Nàng còn biết Setzer yêu say đắm Maria, ngôi sao của vở Maria and Draco, và định bắt cóc cô ấy. Locke có ý định cho Celes cải trang thành Maria để thu hút sự chú ý của Setzer. Kết quả, Celes phải diễn thay phần của Maria trong vở kịck. Kế hoạch diễn ra suôn sẻ, bất chấp hành động phá đám của Ultros. Thế nhưng, Setzer buồn bã khi phát hiện ra Celes không phải là Maria. Mặc dù vậy anh vẫn thấy nàng rất quyến rũ nên cho phép Celes đánh cược một ván. Nàng phải lấy anh nếu anh thắng trong trò chơi tung đồng xu, còn ngược lại, Setzer sẽ đồng ý giúp nàng và các bạn. Celes chiến thắng nhờ sử dụng đồng xu 2 mặt của Edgar. Tại Magitek Research Facility, Kefka tấn công người chơi, đồng thời vu khống cho Celes tham gia vào Returners làm gián điệp hai mang. Celes yêu cầu Locke hãy tin tưởng nàng, nhưng Locke nghi ngờ . Celes cứu họ bằng cách di chuyển Kefka, lính tráng, và nàng đến một địa điểm khác, nghĩ rằng làm thế sẽ tạo được lòng tin nơi Locke. Lần chạm mặt tới nàng đang ở trên chiếc Albrook, được phục chức trở lại thành Tư lệnh Hoàng gia. Celes vẫn nghĩ Locke còn nghi ngờ mình ngay cả khi anh đã đến xin lỗi và cố gắng thuyết phục nàng rằng anh vẫn là bạn. Khi họ sắp rời khỏi phi thuyền, Celes định nói điều gì đó với Locke, nhưng anh đã quay lưng bỏ đi. Ở Thamasa, Celes giảng hoà với Locke, và gia nhập lại. Sau sự kiện thảm sát các Esper, Kefka và Hoàng đế tạo ta Floating Continent, nhằm thu lấy sức mạnh từ Warring Triad. Celes có mặt tại chỗ các bức tượng đúng lúc Gestahl và Kefka hoá đá nhóm bạn, và hai tên định dụ dỗ nàng quay về với Đế chế bằng lời hứa hẹn quyền lực và tha thứ cho hành động đào ngũ của nàng, đồng thời bóng gió ý định cho Celes bắt cặp với Kefka sản xuất ra Magitek thuần chủngGestahl: Celes, con gái ngoan... bản thân con rất đặc biệt. Tại sao con và Kefka không nhận lãnh nhiệm vụ tạo ra cư dân cho Đế quốc Magitek mới của ta nhỉ? Final Fantasy VI Advanced. Kefka đưa cho Celes thanh kiếm nhằm chứng thực lời hứa, ra mệnh lệnh phải giết ba người còn lại. Thay vì thế, nàng chứng minh lòng trung thành của mình đối với bạn bè bằng cách quay mũi kiếm về phía Kefka. Vết thương đó chỉ khiến Kefka thêm điên tiết và nàng đã không thể ngăn chặn Kefka thâu tóm sức mạnh từ Triad. Celes chạy trốn cùng với mọi người trong khi Kefka di chuyển các bức tượng, gieo tai hoạ xuống thế giới. Lên đường tìm kiếm Celes là nhân vật xuất hiện đầu tiên trong World of Ruin. Nàng tỉnh lại trên một hòn đảo cùng với Cid, người đã săn sóc cho nàng suốt một năm qua. Dựa vào hành động của người chơi mà nàng có thể thành công hay thất bại trong việc cứu chữa mạng sống cho Cid. Nếu thành công, Cid sẽ dẫn nàng đi xem cái bè, hối thúc nàng lên đường tìm bạn. Còn thất bại, Celes tự sát bằng cách nhảy từ trên ngọn đồi xuống, nhưng không chết lại thấy một con mòng biển quấn chiếc khăn giống Locke (nàng nghĩ rằng chính Locke đã băng bó vết thương cho con chim) tìm thấy cái bè Cid để lại rồi bỏ đi. Celes tìm thấy khăn quàng đầu của Locke trong bản port Anthology.]] Celes đặt chân lên Albrook, biết được tình hình chung của thế giới. Nàng nghe nói có một người đi qua đây để tìm bạn. Liền đến Tzen, ở đây nàng nhìn thấy Sabin, đang cố gắng chống đỡ ngôi nhà có đứa trẻ bên trong bị phá sập do Light of Judgment của Kefka. Celes cứu đứa trẻ , và Sabin đi cùng nàng. Celes và Sabin lên đường đi đến Mobliz, đã bị phá huỷ, chỉ còn bọn trẻ sống sót. Chúng được Terra chăm sóc. Do cảm nhận được những tình cảm mà trước đây cô không hề biết nên Terra không thể tiếp tục chiến đấu. Celes và Sabin phải bảo vệ bọn trẻ khỏi con quái vật Humbaba. Họ đi tiếp đến Nikeah, chạm trán Edgar cải trang thành Thief lấy tên Gerad là thành viên của băng Crimson Robbers. Vì không biết Edgar đang dự tính gì cho nên họ theo anh đi đến South Figaro, xuyên qua South Figaro Cave nhờ sự trợ giúp từ Ziegfried. Họ tra hỏi Edgar trong phòng động cơ Figaro Castle, anh tiết lộ mình đã lợi dụng những tên trộm để tìm đường vào lâu đài bị chìm phía dưới nhằm đưa nó trồi lên lại. Nhóm bạn giúp Edgar dẹp bỏ những chướng ngại vật làm động cơ bị kẹt, và Edgar gia nhập lại. Hướng về Kohlingen, hội ngộ với Setzer, anh đưa họ đến Darill's Tomb để lấy chiếc phi thuyền mới: Falcon. Khi nhóm bạn tìm thấy Locke ở trong Phoenix Cave, Celes đi cùng với anh đến Kohlingen. Trước khi xông vào Kefka's Tower, Celes bày tỏ sự lo lắng Terra sẽ biến mất một khi Kefka bị tiêu diệt. Sau khi đánh bại Kefka, Celes lại một lần nữa lo sợ Terra sẽ tan biến cùng với Espers và magic. Sau khi thoát khỏi toà tháp sắp sụp đổ bằng phi thuyền, Celes phát hiện Terra đang nằm bất tỉnh trong buồng máy nên di chuyển cô ra nơi an toàn. Nếu người chơi thu phục lại Locke, anh và Celes cùng có mặt trong đoạn cuối phần credits, Locke cứu nàng khỏi bị rơi xuống gờ đá. Còn không thì Setzer sẽ thay vị trí của Locke. Trong trận đấu Năng lực của Celes tương tự như Terra. Nàng có chỉ số khá cao, sử dụng kiếm, chuỳ, dăm ba loại dao găm, giáp hạng nặng, một vài mũ và áo choàng, cuối cùng là khiên. Nàng cũng dùng được luôn đồ dành riêng cho nữ. Nói chung, Celes và Terra chia sẻ kho vật dụng, chỉ trừ Cotton Robe, và vũ khí cuối của mỗi người - Terra xài Apocalypse, thì Celes cầm Save the Queen. Khả năng đặc biệt của Celes là Runic, có tác dụng hấp thụ phép thuật được tung ra ở lượt kế tiếp đồng thời hồi lại một lượng MP tương đương. Mặc dù rất hiệu quả trong những cuộc đối đầu với kẻ thù ưa chơi magic, Runic cũng hút luôn phép bên phe mình. Khi ra khỏi phòng giam, Celes chỉ đeo mỗi Hair Band. Phép thuật |width="25%" valign="top"| |width="25%" valign="top"| |width="25%" valign="top"| |} Trang bị Vũ khí | *Chain Flail *Morning Star |} Áo giáp | | |} Xây dựng nhân vật Nguyên mẫu Celes vốn là "conflicted spy" - gián điệp của phe phản diện nhưng dần được cảm hoá bởi lòng tốt của đồng đội, đặc biệt là Locke Cole. Tâm lý của nàng cũng bất ổn giống Kefka, vì cùng trải qua một quá trình như nhau .V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Mặc dù đã bỏ ý tưởng về "conflicted spy", dường như vai gián điệp được chuyển sang cho Cait Sith trong Final Fantasy VII. Celes là nhân vật yêu thích của Kitase dưới góc nhìn của tác giả kịch bản. Kitase từng tuyên bố rằng ban đầu Celes không có nhiều đất diễn cho đến giai đoạn phát triển sau này. http://www.1up.com/do/feature?pager.offset=2&cId=3178085 Âm nhạc Celes, khác với Terra, là nhân vậy duy nhất trong trò chơi không xuất hiện cùng với nhạc nền chủ đạo thay vào đó là bài "Under Martial Law". Nhạc nền của nàng chỉ xuất hiện sau sự kiện ở nhà hát opera. Trong Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version, nhạc nền của Celes chỉ gọi đơn giản là "Celes" — đĩa 1, track 22, lấy giai điệu chủ đạo từ bài "Aria di Mezzo Carattere." Từ nguyên học Celes chắc chắn được đặt theo tên vị nữ thần La mã của lúa gạo và mùa màng, Ceres ("Demeter" trong thần thoại Hy Lạp). Họ nàng được lấy từ tiếng Pháp chère, hình thái từ dành cho nữ của cher, có nghĩa là "dear", "precious", hay "treasured" WordReference Online Dictionary. Khá thú vị, cũng nên nhắc đến nữ nhân vật chínk khác trong Final Fantasy VI là Terra, tên tiếng Nhật của cô theo phiên bản gốc là Tina. Có lẽ vì nhà sản xuất muốn làm nổi bật tính đối nghịch giữa 2 người nữ chính, Terra mang nghĩa "earth", còn Celes thì tương tự như celestial. Thư viện ảnh File:Celeschere.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Chibi Celeses.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:ChibiCeles.jpg|Chibi artwork of Celes. File:Celes III.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:CelesFMV2.JPG|CG render of Celes from the Anthologies release. File:FFVI-CelesCG.gif|CG render. File:CelesMaria.jpg|Celes trong vai Maria. File:784212-063 super.jpg|CG render. File:N516177396 8535 7659.jpg|Celes trong vở opera. Chú thích Liên kết ngoài *Celes Chere @ FFOnline.com *Celes at Caves of Narshe es:Celes Chere Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VI